ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gudon
Gudon (グドン - Gudon) is a monster from the TV series, The Return of Ultraman. Gudon appeared in Episodes 5 and 6. Subtitle: Underground Monster (地底怪獣 - Chitei Kaijū.) The Return Of Ultraman Powers/Abilities *Whip Arms: Gudon has two long whips for arms. These are very strong and can be used to constrict as well as whip. *Tunneling: By moving his whip arms fast enough Gudon can tunnel underground at moderate speeds. History Gudon is an ancient monster from eons long past and the predator of Twin Tail's species. Shortly after MAT discovered Twin Tail's egg, Gudon emerged from underground and attacked. MAT was quick to assault the whip-armed beast but the monster was unfazed and retreated underground. The creature was recognized by a crew member as a long extinct creature Gudon. After doing some research, MAT soon discovered that the egg from before was that of Twin Tail, the instinctive rival of Gudon, which explained why Gudon had emerged. After Twin Tail hatched and fought with Ultraman Jack, Gudon returned, confronting Jack and his archrival. His color timer had already started blinking and Jack ended up sandwiched between two bitter, ancient enemies. The two monsters were too much for Jack to handle, who had no choice but to retreat. With Jack out of the way, Twin Tail and Gudon collided and resumed their blood feud in a vicious fashion. The victor, however, was never revealed as the two monsters separated (inexplicably) for the time being. After viewing the damage caused by the monsters, the military threatened to unleash a 'mini' nuclear weapon to slay the two monsters. Knowing many innocent people would perish if that happened, MAT decided to try one last attack on Twin Tail and Gudon. Preparing jeeps armed with nothing but bazookas, MAT waited for the two prehistoric beasts to appear. Twin Tail appeared first from beneath the Earth and MAT launched their first attack, aiming for the prehistoric beast’s eyes and blinding Twin Tail. Gudon then erupted from underground and attacked Twin Tail while Ultraman Jack stepped back to allow Gudon and Twin Tail to fight it out. Gudon had no trouble in fighting his crippled prey and, after Gudon fatally wounded him, Twin Tail died. Gudon then turned his attention to Ultraman Jack and began battling the hero. While Gudon still had a lot of fight left in him, Jack was just too strong and tossed the beast around before finally killing Gudon with the Specium Ray. Trivia *Gudon's roar is a modified Gabora roar. *Gudon was supposed to be one of the monsters that Alien Nackle was going to revive to test Ultraman Jack, but was left out for unknown reasons. Fireman History This Monster reappeared in Fireman. He appeared in Episode 9. He showed up on an island and battled a monster from space. Although the fight was unseen, Gudon's caracss was later seen floating on the ocean (with half of its body's bones exposed, so the space monster must have fed on it.) Redman This Monster reappeared in Redman. Trivia In this series gudon is black and has a re-used telesdon roar. Ultraman Mebius This Monster reappeared in episode 2, 9, and 27 of the series Ultraman Mebius. Awakening from underground, Gudon began to rampage underground leaving giant fissues in the Earth. Later that day, Gudon emerged near a construction site, where it was quick to rampage. GUYS tried attacking the monster with their ships, but soon learned they could not get close without risking getting hit by its whip-like arms. After a back and forth battle between Gudon and GUYS's ships, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius and the two giants engaged in a long battle. Mebius then pulled out his Mebium Blade, and with it he sliced into Gudon, destroying him once and for all. Later on, another Gudon appeared and was seen fighting another Twin Tail, with no one knowing how or why they were alive and fighting. Their fight was halted by Bogal, who beat both monsters into submission and then eating them. Sometime later, GUYS was chosen to test out new versions of Capsule Monsters. The first suggestion was Gudon, but he was turned down due to the dangerous possibility that its timer would end underground. Once everyone chose monsters to test, Gudon was used to battle a Zetton. The capsule Zetton easily defeated Gudon, causing him to return to his capsule in defeat. Trivia *In this series, Gudon's burrowing ability is explained to be his whip arms, which can vibrate at rapid speeds. *Gudon and Twin Tail's battle in episode 9 was to pay homage to their instinctive rivalry, and their first appearances. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle This Monster reappeared in episode 3 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. History Gudon is seen confronting a Neronga that appeared at sunset and the two were locked in battle. At first Gudon had the advantage by using his whip arms to mercilessly beat Neronga, until Neronga vanished. In actuality Neronga had turned invisible, and used his lightning bolts to finish off Gudon in short order. Trivia *The Gudon Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Gudon's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Gudon is seen battling Gan-Q, even though neither monster fought nor met each other in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Gudon reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was the last monster that Ultraman Zero killed with the Wide Zero Shot. Trivia *Gudon is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's 2nd Support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultra Zone Gudon reappeared in episode 1 of the series Ultra Zone. Ultra Zero Fight Gudon,Bemular,Telesdon & Sadora together fighting Ultraman Zero.Then,Gudon & Sadora been defeated by Zero's StrongCorona strength. Gallery 20090717195108.jpg Frmn Gdn.png Gudon.png Gudon Galaxy.png Gudon Mebius.png Jack061.jpg gudon hahhkcs.jpg UGMB gudon.jpg gudon2334.jpg jack gudon.jpg|Gudon & Twin Tail vs Ultraman Jack Category:Fireman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Capsule Monsters Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Template Category:Kaiju